


On the Hunt

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Death's Daughter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	On the Hunt

Sam and Dean certainly had their work cut out for them. Finding you was their top job, but they couldn’t let innocent people die. They were working twice as hard, on the same amount of sleep, and the same amount of money.

Wanting to show Death what they found should he surprise them, Sam organized everything in a notebook, high lighting things that seemed extra important, or that seemed off.

While Dean wanted to find you, Sam was driven. There’d been a couple times that Dean had woken up to find Sam still working, just to pass out in the car while looking over notes. He didn’t know what was going on, and he didn’t know who the hell to ask, either. All he could do was try to keep Sammy alive, and halfway sane.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since Death had contacted the boys, and Dean managed to get Sam to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Boots on, face against the pillow, and instant snoring. Dean shook his head, chuckling.

He was looking over Sam’s notes, adding things here and there, trying to see something the younger Winchester might have overlooked. He hadn’t heard Death, and only knew he was there when he happened to look up. “Jesus!” He yelled. “What’s wrong with you?!”

Death made no indication that Dean’s outburst even affected him. “I’m here for an update. Find anything useful?” He asked.

Dean sighed. “Here’s everything we have. Sammy’s been running himself into the ground. I’m lucky he’s out now.” He motioned to the snoring giant. “I’ve never seen him like this. I mean, this is insane.”

Death’s eyes moved over the notes, skimming them. “Last I heard, he had her somewhere in Wyoming.” He told him smoothly, dropping the notebook on the table. “Use that however you wish.” And he was gone.

“Fuck.” He sighed, running his hands down his face. Glancing at Sam, he chuckled lightly as he pulled the pillow closer and buried his face in it.

* * *

_Sam moved through the trees, weaponless. Licking his lips, he was alert, feeling like he was waiting for someone. Who, however, he had no idea._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Whipping around, there was no one there. “Hello?!” He called out, his voice echoing. “Who’s there?” Sam added, looking around. He could feel their eyes on him, but had no idea if they were friend or foe._

_The sound of crunching leaves caught his attention. Finally, they were moving closer to him, but all he saw was a shadow at the moment. A fog came from nowhere, engulfing him._

_Suddenly, the shadow was getting smaller, running away from him. “Wait!” He called out, following. It didn’t matter how long he ran, he never got any closer._

* * *

“Hey, W?” You asked, walking into the dining room one morning, still in your oversized shirt you’d worn to bed the night before.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “You _know _how I feel about you calling me that.” War reminded you. “Anyways, what?”

You grinned, sitting across from him. “My birthday is coming up. It’s the birthday- I’ll be 21!” Excitement was written all over your face. “I was hoping that maybe I could go out?” You asked, trying not to get your hopes up. “Maybe go dancing or something?”

War thought about it for a moment. “Your birthday lands on what day?”

“Monday.” You rolled your eyes.

“The following Saturday, we’ll go out. I’ll even purchase your first beer.” He chuckled lightly when you got up, squealing.

You hugged him, which was rare. “Thank you!” You danced away to your room to figure out what you’d want to wear.

* * *

You were out in town, doing some shopping when the boys spotted you. You had two brown paper bags in your arms, and were thanking the cashier. They stared after you, noticing War was nowhere around. “Something’s _off _about this.” Dean muttered, watching your ponytail swing lightly as you moved.

“Yeah…” He was only half listening. You were slightly distracting. Once you’d turned the corner, he wanted to follow you, but held himself in place.

“Let’s ask around about them.” Dean suggested. “See what we can find out. You take that side of Main Street. I’ll take this side. Meet at that restaurant on the end.”

Sam nodded. “Alright.” It sounded like the best plan they had.

* * *

“So, what’d you get?” Dean asked, taking a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

Sam sipped his soda and shrugged. “Not much. An older guy and a young woman are renting a house on the outside of town. Haven’t been there long. He stays home lostly, or at least he’s not in town much. She’s sweet, no one had a bad word to say about her.” It was surprising to him how little people knew about you and War. “She comes shopping a couple times a week, buys a lot of fresh food…I dunno, Dean, this sounds less and less like she was kidnapped.”

Dean nodded. “I’m thinking the same thing. Looks like we need to have a chat with _dad_.” He said sarcastically. “I’m starting to wonder if someone’s little girl ran away, and Uncle War happened to help.” He thought outloud.

As if on cue, Death walked through the doors, and straight to their table. “I thought it was about time to check in with you two.” He told them. Noting the look on Sam’s face, he narrowed his eyes. “You’re hiding something.”

“We saw her.” He blurted out. “In town. Alone.” Sam told him. “Looked happy, so we asked around. No one had anything bad to say about them…”

Death glared at him. “Do you know where they are staying?” His voice was low, and dripping with hatred. All Sam could do was nod. “_Good_. I expect her to be away from War tonight.” There was an underlying threat in his words before he got up and walked off.

Sam and Dean stared at each other, worried. “What if she doesn’t want to leave?” Sam hissed.

“I dunno, man.” Dean sat back, his appetite gone.


End file.
